


Trust

by womanwhowritesformany



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Lover - Freeform, Lovers, OFC - Freeform, Original Character - Freeform, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Peaky Blinders - Freeform, Shelby - Freeform, Trust, arthur shelby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanwhowritesformany/pseuds/womanwhowritesformany
Summary: Although things between Arthur and you are going smooth and good, Arthur becomes a little bit suspicious of you... All you want is his trust.
Relationships: Arthur Shelby/Original Character(s), Arthur Shelby/Original Female Character(s), Arthur Shelby/Reader
Kudos: 32





	Trust

The more the two of you fell in love in such a small amount of time, had suddenly caught Arthur's attention, including his brothers. He's tried to shrug off the uneasy feelings he would get, but one night it had all been too much for him. He couldn't believe that he would love someone as much as he did when he was with you. Although there hasn't been any pouring out each other's heart and admitting to loving each other, it was there in both of your hearts.

After a night out in London and a long travel back to your home in Birmingham, you settled in, making tea and getting ready to come together and sleep the night away.

"What's wrong, Arthur?" You asked, looking behind you at him standing with a drink in his hands. "I put the kettle on, you're not having any tea?"

He ignored her.

"Arthur, love?"

"Do you love me?" His voice is calm, but his question alarms you, wondering why he seems insecure about your love for him.

This startled you, making

"Why- Arthur..."

"Tell me the truth." Arthur sits up in the chair then places his cigarette down.

You step away from the kettle you just put on, turning around to look at your Arthur. Instead of finding him looking at you in an adoring matter, his face was determined, eyes filled with everything but happiness.

"You, tell me everything." He states harshly. "Who you are, what you fuckin' do. Why me, eh? Cause of my name? After my family like everyone else?"

His questions make your heart sink. He didn't really think of you as a liar, did he? "You really work at bank, or are you just a whore that got paid to spy on us Shelby's?"

"What?" Your eyebrows furrowed in, suddenly hit with confusion. "What are you talking about, Arthur I work-"

"You don't even tell me a fuckin' thing about it!"

"I work with numbers! I'm a fucking banker, I'm sure you what no part in that, considering your brothers and their women do it all for them!" You raise your voice right back at him. "They do the books, not you. So why would you want to hear what I do for a living?"

He slams the glass on the table, but not hard enough to break it. You thank him in your mind for not breaking anything in your own home. Arthur runs his hands through his freshly cut, dirty blond hair, then looks at you with his blue, indignant eyes.

"Your psychotic, menacing looks don't work on me." You say calmly, waiting for more anger to come from him. "How dare you question my loyalty to you. My devotion for you.. that's all real."

You hear him sigh, but he doesn't say a word to you.

"I am here, Arthur..." You say as your knees, as your arms rest on his legs. "I don't know what more I can show to you, prove to you I'll always be on your side."

He looks at you, his face calm and his eyes piercing through yours. His eyebrows raises slightly, watching you cry into his lap. Your dress is getting wrinkly, he noticed that at this moment you didn't care, which was highly unusual for you to not be caring about, seeing as you always loved to be careful about the things you wore. Did this really show him you truly care for him? That you're not lying?

"You promise me?" He asks, sitting back into the chair as his eyes focus on yours that poured out tears. "Do just that."

You rise, resting on your knees as you take his hands in yours. Leaning forward, your eyes meet his, barely blinking. "I promise you, with every part of my soul and heart. I've fallen for you since that night we met. And everyday since then, I fall deeper and deeper, and I don't want to get back up. Because I love you, Arthur."

It stood silent, except for the kettle that was whistling and your heart pounding out of your chest. He continued to stare into your eyes, like he was in a trance he couldn't get out of — and wouldn't want to ever get out of.

"Please say something." Your voice is soft. "I truly do love you, Ar-"

Before you can say his name, he pulls you up off the ground and makes you fall right into his lap. Without any hesitation, he grabs your face and kisses you with the longest, passionate kiss.

Pulling away, your eyes are wide and your face is flushed. "Do you trust me now, hm?"

"I think I always have."

"So why question me, yeah?"

He rest his head right on your chest and sighs, "I just wanted to know if you love me. Wanted to be with a man like me."

You take the back of his head in your hands and harshly pull him up to make him look at you. "You're a silly fucking man for thinking if I wanted to be with a man like you, Arthur."

"So we're doing this, eh?"

"Only if you want to be with a woman like me!" You mock him, then leave a gentle kiss at his neck. 

"Oh woman," he whispers. "You make me a mad man, but I love you."

"Say it again." You laugh.

"I love you."

-  
I adore Arthur 🥺 sorry for that weird ending - but it was cute 💕  
I cannot wait for S5 to come out! It sucks that here in the US, we have to wait a bit longer!


End file.
